The instant invention relates generally to transporting devices and more specifically it relates to a dolly for carrying sheet material which provides a structure, so that the sheet material can be supported on its edge and transported by one person.
There are available various conventional transporting devices which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.